Jeremiah Gottwald
'''Jeremiah Gottwald '''is a major character in Code Geass. History Background First Season Jeremiah Gottwald makes his first appearance when he along with Villetta Nu enter Knightmare Frames after Prince Clovis la Britannia commands all Knightmare pilots to recover the capsule that was stolen by the terrorists. When Kallen Kozuki, piloting the Glasgow, emerges from the vehicle that the terrorists were using, Jeremiah battles her with his Sutherland and outmatches her. Jeremiah leads the Sutherland unit in Shinjiku Ghetto. Lelouch vi Britannia, directing the resistance forces, easily defeats his unit and manages to assassinate Clovis. Having used his Geass to make Clovis' guard leave, their subsequent memory loss leads Jeremiah to suspect them of treachery. He has most of them arrested. The purebloods within the Britannian Army frame Suzaku for Clovis' death, planning to use him as an excuse to rid the army of Honorary Britannians. As a result of this, they arrange Suzaku for execution. However, Zero interrupts the execution, announces himself publicly as Zero and declares it was he who killed Clovis. He hints that Jeremiah has been bribed by calling him "Orange" to make it appear that Jeremiah was in on the terrorists' plot. Lelouch used his Geass on Jeremiah to force him to assist in Suzaku's rescue, resulting in Jeremiah's disgrace when they ultimately succeed with his aid. Following this incident, Jeremiah's standing with both the Army and Britannia is severely dropped, he was reduced to the rank of pilot and his superiors and fellow Knightmare pilots refer to him as "Orange" as a way of mocking him, though Villetta Nu remains loyal to him. His fellow pilots even try to assassinate him from which he is rescued by none other than Suzaku and Villetta. Seeking to regain his status, Jeremiah seeks out any opportunity to capture or kill Zero, even disobeying orders to do so. He gets his chance during the Battle of Narita, however, his impatient and impulsive action leads to his defeat at the hands of Kallen Kozuki, who has recently acquired the Guren Mk-II. It's radiation arm quickly disables his Knightmare, but he refuses to eject. The system eventually ejects on his behalf, but by this point he is only badly injured and his escape pod nigh-operable. Delusional and barely unable to walk, he stumbles upon Prince Schneizel el Britannia's team of scientists, who pick him up. He is officially listed as killed in action at the Battle of Narita because everything suggesting otherwise was lost along with his Knightmare signal, giving an easy cover-up for the scientists. Schneizel's scientists perform experiments on Jeremiah, enhancing him with various cybernetic devices. The implants run up his spine and cover up the entire left side of his body. His mind has also been tampered with, as the scientists make mention of tearing it down and rebuilding his emotions. Before the process is complete, he goes insane at the mention of Zero. He breaks out of the research facility and steals the Knightmare Frame, Siegfried. After chasing C.C. and Lelouch to Kamine Island, Jeremiah and the Siegfried are dragged into the ocean by C.C. in a kamikaze attack. Second Season Appearance Personality Abilities Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Fictional Assassins Category:Military Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Code Geass